Dark Phantasm
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Gold returns from the Underworld with an unexpected package- his ex wife Milah who had cursed him with blood magic that will enable her to be his personal hell as she appears wherever he goes, untouched by his magic. Comes in Belle who sees the real curse as it is,a torture to her husband.With Gold taking the matters on his hands, how will Belle find a way to him again? Rumbelle 3
1. The Wife

***Dark Phantasm***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _"So long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future."_

 _~ **Rumplestiltskin**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE WIFE**

* * *

Belle saw it in a dream. They were coming back. It was a sudden flash, a chip in her dream, but _he_ spoke to her—her husband, to softly tell her the message _._ They were coming back from the Underworld. The time has come.

Without further delay she raced towards the lake and had waited there, looking, gazing by the dark lake's horizon. She held her hands together as she stood restlessly by the lakeside amidst the slumbering night. The moon was full. She was alone. She wrapped her hands around her arms and had started pacing on the ground and still nothing made the slightest change in the dark lake.

Maybe it was just a dream after all? A voice in her head said quietly.

But Belle remained rooted on her spot no matter how deep the night became, no matter how high the moon rose, she waited still... because when Rumple says he will return to her, she _believed_ him.

Belle was just about to resume her pacing when out of the corner of her eyes she saw _something_ emerge from the dimness. A shadow cutting the moon's reflection on the lake. And it was growing bigger.

Belle didn't have to look twice to recognize a boat when she sees one. She ran at the edge of the lake as she saw it come, held herself together as she strained her eyes to identify the figures riding on it. Then when the moon showered the world of its light—she saw _them._ She saw _him._ She could never be wrong of whose silhouette it was standing at the front of the boat. Her lips formed to call his name but suppressed it, wondering why on earth her voice won't come out.

There was no wind but chill was in the air as Belle waited painstakingly. Fog was surrounding the boat but what made it more mysterious was the absence of any oars. But then again Rumple was there. It was all magic—that he is.

And the boat docked and he was the first to touch the ground. Their eyes met and he was the same as ever; and she was so overwhelmed by emotions that she was on his arms at once.

"Oh, Belle." He held her close like how she was so used to. Despite everything he's ever done, his arms, his touch— for Belle—had always been warm. There was always a place for her there.

"There's a lot of things I need to explain to you..." he started while around them others have come to the ground to join them, "Belle, I—"

"You always had to explain many things," Belle answered with a touch of smile on her lips as they parted to gaze at one another, her hands on his shoulders, "why couldn't you just... be quiet for awhile?"

And she planted her lips on his. For a whole second, the world seemed to stop. It was just the two of them.

Until—

"Oh, how sweet," said a very edgy voice of a woman that made Belle look around behind Rumple and see a strange, curly dark haired woman she has never seen before and who was also looking at her with raised eyebrows, "but that's my husband you know?"

Belle frowned as she thought her ears were deceiving.

"What?" she looked up at Rumplestiltskin and saw his grim expression. That wasn't a good sign. Belle let go of his arms to stare at the woman again. The others were watching them quietly. "W-who is she?"

"You've never heard of me?" the woman asked testily with a hand on her waist, then she looked up at the Dark One with somewhat amused expression, "Do you want me to break it to her, Rumple?"

"Rumple?" as far as Belle was concerned _nobody_ as in _nobody_ had called Rumplestiltskin so familiarly aside from her and this clearly wasn't a mistake so turning to the man in the black suit, Bell braced herself for the truth, "Rumple—start talking."

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyes at her and there she saw what she was afraid of—

Uncertainty. Doubt.

What has the Dark One gotten himself to?

* * *

Belle took in everything he said half an hour later when the others have gone to the safety of their homes while she, Rumple and the dark haired woman went directly to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Emma and Snow had wanted to stay but Belle told them it was something only the three of them can find answer. And at the same time, funny enough, even before Belle heard it, she knew who the woman actually was.

Milah. Rumple's first wife. Baelfire's mother.

And they say you always have to prepare for the worst in a relationship.

Belle opened her eyes after Rumple had finished his story as they stood in the middle of the shop. Gold was seated by the high stool on the right side of the room while she was behind the counter. Milah was walking around the shop looking with interest upon the objects when Belle had turned around to face them.

"You're now called Gold," Milah said mildly as she looked at the man, "Does this mean the shop's mine?"

"It's mine," Belle suddenly cut off before Gold could answer, her tone crisp and cold, "I am _Mrs. Gold_."

Milah didn't look too happy with that as Belle turned to Rumplestiltskin who was quietly waiting for her response on his tale. There was a long pause as the brown haired Mrs. Gold tried to find the right words.

"So you mean to tell me you _did not_ bring her back from the dead but that she is here because she's your _Phantasm_ or some sort? That she is a ghost?"

"Not technically a ghost," Gold said with glance at his ex-wife who had taken a silver goblet and was looking at it thoroughly, "basically... she can still touch, feel and walk the surface of this earth like a real human while she's not. A _Phantasm_ is the creation of the mind, Belle."

"You mean you created her?"

"Dark magic rooting from me created her." Gold glanced at Milah and she looked back, "Her desperate desire to cling on me as we finish our business in the Underworld is so strong that she materialized like this. Dark magic is embedded on her soul, Belle... and she's attached it to me. To curse me."

"But you're the Dark One—"

"Not as Dark as the real one under this realm."

"Oh, the Dark Lord was bad." Milah chanted as she crossed her arms, "And you think you're the strongest, Rumplestiltskin? How does it feel to be defeated by me in the end?"

"Milah." There was a warning tone in his voice but he didn't look at her. "Stop—"

"You can tell me stop anytime you want but you know I won't," her tone had become so chilly that Belle actually felt the coldness seep into her skin, "you know this was bound to happen Rumple. And I'm the one who's going to give you your personal hell."

Belle gazed at Milah in disbelief. Then turning to the man, she started again—

"You found her in the Underworld but I don't understand—why _curse you—_?"

"Because he killed me and took everything I should have when I was alive." Milah said as she now walked towards the two with eyes almost too dark, "I am dead yet I am here just _for him_."

"For revenge," Belle spelled out with disgust in her tone, "don't you have something else better to do?"

"Try telling that to a woman who's spent her times in _hell,_ who found out her son's dead because of the ex husband, who also killed her, who has become the most powerful in the living earth—and happily _married._ And then found the _real_ man she ever loved in love with another woman. I'm sure you'll understand where I'm coming from."

Belle paused long enough to look at Milah and shake her head.

"The _real_ man... you've ever loved?"

Milah's eyes glinted, "Why? You didn't think I ever loved this coward, did you?" she nodded at Gold who closed his eyes quietly. Belle felt something in her chest break as she understood.

"You..." she whispered as she moved around the counter slowly, "never loved him?"

The smile on Milah's face was the coldest one that Belle had ever seen.

"Who can ever love a man like him—"

Gold clicked his fingers and Milah disappeared. Silence fell in the room as Belle stood frozen on the spot with her lips trembling. Gold looked up at her and gave a loud sigh.

"Now you know... who first broke my heart." He whispered in this soft voice and ironic smile that made Belle throw herself into his arms and hold him close with tears on her eyes. Gold embraced her tightly. "Oh, Belle."

"Don't listen to her," she sobbed with her face on his neck, " _I love you!"_

"I know," he breathed in relief, "I know you do. But I can't keep her away from me. She did the curse with blood magic. She can be around me any time she wants. That's why you have to get away from me until I break it."

"What—no!" she pushed herself from him looking indignant, "I won't leave you here with her—"

"She cannot harm me."

"She may not be able to hurt you physically!" Belle shook her head as she reached her right palm on his cheek which he welcomed with a kiss, "But she can torture your mind! She's the first woman you've ever loved and she can hurt you as many words she can what with your past together— with Baelfire, no Rumple, I need to be here with you. I want to be with you! No, Rumple, listen!" she cupped his thin face on her hands when he looked away and made him look directly in her eyes , "I won't leave you. We've been separated for a long time. You've given me my chance to happiness when you let me go... now I'm the one not letting go because Rumple... I realized I can never be who I am right now without you. You and I both... we belong together."

Rumplestiltskin, for all his worth, closed his eyes with a trickle of tear falling down his eyes.

"Thank you, Belle," he breathed as their forehead touched in earnest, "you don't know how much I needed to hear that..."

And they kissed. Belle felt this steam of magic suddenly envelop her body that when they broke apart she was looking at him curiously.

"What did you do?"

He smiled so kindly with an expression Belle knew he always reserve for her. " _Protect you_."

"Rumple—?"

"I'll come back to you. Good bye, Belle."

He clicked his fingers and the last thing Belle saw was Milah standing behind Gold with a smirk on her face and then she—Belle suddenly felt the ground she was standing on disappear—

The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the soft bed of their house, all alone.

Belle blinked several times before she understood what happened and with heart beating so fast, she raced out of the house again, into the road and run towards the antique shop with the cold wind making her feel the chill of her sweat—

And found it gone.

Belle opened her mouth in disbelief as she gazed at that empty space in the middle of the town where Mr. Gold's shop was supposed to be standing. It was not there, like it was torn from its spot.

And Belle knew it was all Rumple's doing.

* * *

~ **ToBeContinued~**

 **A/N** : _I love it when Dark One cries. He's always earnest._

I wish the new season was here. But hey, Happy New Year comes in mind!

More Rumbelle bumple in the future! Might run for 3 chapters~

 **See yah next in Chapter 2:**

 **The Husband**

 ** _Thanks for reading! ;)_**


	2. The Husband

***Dark Phantasm***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _"My magic comes at a cost, as you know, and I've racked up so much debt I can never be clear of it_

 _unless I find a way to change the rules."_

 _~ **Rumplestiltskin**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: THE HUSBAND**

* * *

"Cloaking spell. A very strong one." Regina said at the break of dawn as she, together with Emma, Snow and David stood with Belle in front of the empty space where the Gold antique shop was supposedly found. Belle had asked for their help the moment she can and had told them everything that had happened. Surprisingly enough, their expression told Belle they knew it was bound to happen. The queen flicked her fingers after touching the air as if actually sensing something from it and then turned to the others with her usual knowing look, "Doesn't look like he wants to be saved. And I can't find the particles to start breaking it."

"But it _can_ be broken?" Belle asked with her brows contracted, "you _can_ break it?"

Regina gave a slight pause with her own thin brows arching.

"I _can_ break it, but it will take time." she said finally as she looked back at the space in the air, "But he's Rumplestiltskin and if he doesn't want something found or broken he always find loopholes for other _loopholes_ not to work. He's smart like that. In any case, they won't be going anywhere unless Gold himself decides it."

"So- so what do we do?"

"Give Gold enough time to figure it out. He can do that much."

"And if he can't?"

Regina actually took the time to gaze at Belle and give a short smile, "I thought you knew him best? He's the Dark One. If he did this it means he can handle it." She avoided her eyes.

"You don't believe that." Belle observed with conviction that made the dark queen's smile falter.

Uncomfortable silence fell in the air then—

"The easiest way to break it is from the inside, then?" David's voice broke in as he frowned on the empty air, "Making you wish for magical doors now. Don't you have magical items like that Regina?"

"I know something." She answered sarcastically as she pointed at the invisible shop, "It's _in_ there."

Sighs were in the air—

"But I don't understand!" Belle suddenly stammered as she looked at everyone, "Why? Why would he choose to lock himself up with her? She's not dangerous to other people! If she's any threat it's to him so why?"

The exchange of looks between Emma and Regina and the Charmings made Belle suddenly look from one person to another. Sensing that something was beyond her knowledge, Belle frowned.

"Or... am I wrong?"

Emma looked hesitant. Regina made a sound between a scoff and a sigh.

"She can kill us." The dark queen said nonchalantly, "Milah wasn't exactly too quiet and disciplined when she found out everything there is to know about Gold... and she reacted in the nastiest way even I give her credits for."

Belle shook her head in confusion. "What?"

Emma took a step forward as she started quite uncertainly, "She wasn't happy that Neal was dead... and found Gold married. It wasn't exactly her idea of hell for him. And she wasn't happy about Hook's new relationship and... tried to kill us." she stopped.

"Except Henry." The dark queen looked solemn for awhile, "Seems like she is still a _mother_ thru and thru."

"But then she decided the real person she actually wants to suffer is Gold, thus lay down the curse." David finished.

"A fate... worst than death." Snow whispered softly with a pained expression on her face.

"The point is she's violent and untouchable." Regina cut in with an angry look towards the empty space as she crossed her arms, "She's a _Phantasm_ which makes all the trouble. Phantasms are invincible and its curse can only be lay down if the soul is full of hatred and willing to sacrifice their very existence. It's a curse from the Underworld, much more like a wraith. The difference is it actually is a _soul_ that knows. Milah's hatred for Gold is understandable, he saw that coming. The problem is she cannot be stopped by other magic when she wants to claw people's faces or stab someone in the heart. I thought Hook was another candidate for dying after what she did."

"She tried to kill us all." The blonde hair hero gave the dark queen a steady look as Belle stared at them.

"But Rumple was able to make her vanish in thin air?"

"Their connected by blood magic, he can use magic to her. He can kill her as much as he wants, that's what he did, but she always returns." The dark queen said ominously, "She'll be able to find him anywhere anytime, Belle... _for eternity."_

"Regina, don't scare her." Snow said with a reproving look as she walked behind Belle and put hands on her arms.

"He actually considered not returning." David suddenly said from where he was standing that made the women look his way, "But there was still this 'True Love's Kiss' we believed in so we convinced him to come back and when we did and you two kissed..."

Belle's eyes rounded as realization hit her, and saw the reflection of her expression on everyone surrounding her.

The dark queen's mouth became thinner, "But then there's always an exception when it's the Dark One. You know I'm surprised he was actually able to prevent her from killing you."

"Regina?" Emma now sound exasperated, "Tact?" the dark queen shrugged.

"It's gonna be alright, Belle." Snow squeezed Mrs. Gold's shoulder and embraced her tight while Regina paced the ground.

"No it's not alright." Regina bluntly said that made the Charmings sigh and for Belle to stand there immobilize. "Even Rumplestiltskin has not yet touched magic from the Underworld... if he cannot find the answer then who can? _S_ o I kind of understand why Gold would shut himself in. For the first time he made the right call. Why bother hiding when the phantasm is like a shadow that can destroy this place? We should really not be in a hurry to let him out."

Belle opened her mouth in defence but a look from Regina told her it was futile to argue.

"You don't know what a woman with vengeance can do, Belle."

"I do." She responded with a pointed look at her.

"My point exactly." The dark queen made a gesture towards herself, "Frankly he's the only one who can save himself."

"So you're saying we should just leave him alone?" Belle couldn't help the bitterness in her tone as the queen turned to her, "That I should just let him be? That he can take care of himself?"

"Belle—" come Emma's voice

"Those didn't come out of my mouth." Regina said icily as she straightened and stared at Mrs. Gold who bit her lip, making Regina stare at her, "But yes, he can take care of himself. As I've said—he's Rumplestiltskin. He's not someone to be taken down easily by some... nameless woman!"

Belle closed her eyes tight, her teardrops sliding her pale cheek as Snow held her again.

"You should rest, Belle," Emma said as they closed in around her.

"I want to be with him." She whispered as she embraced Snow, "You don't know what she can do to him... her words are poisoning him. Everything she says... He can't be there with her..."

Emma and Regina both looked at her defeated form.

"We'll do everything we can, Belle—" Emma promised.

"No woman's ever threatened to kill me without getting what she deserves—" Regina's eyes narrowed.

Yet, despite all their words, all Belle could do was to glance back at the absent shop.

* * *

"Their very optimistic." Milah said as she gazed at the group from the shop's window as she stood there with her back on Gold. When she turned, the shop's appearance was quite _chaotic._ All the cabinets' glasses were broken, chairs and tables were upside down. On the floor were most of Gold's possession, broken and in pieces. In the middle of it all stood Gold, calm and reserve as he surveyed the Phantasm in front of him with eyes darker than it usually was.

And Milah took steps toward him without bothering about the broken glasses, "You don't really think you can stay here forever, do you?"

"I don't intend to," Gold answered quietly, "I just have to make sure you're out of the way."

The ex-wife smirked, "And getting rid of me is so easy, huh Rumple?"

"There's always a way to undo magic."

"What, your true love's kiss? It didn't even work for you, I never thought for a second it would." There was a nasty tone in her voice as she continued, "Honestly, Rumple I was never threatened because as I've said— who could ever love you? Especially now that you're a monster."

Her face contorted and showed much hatred that Gold suppressed a sigh.

"Believe what you may." He started, "I'll find a way to take you down. I always _do._ "

"And before that happens I'll make sure you're miserable." She remarked with hostility.

The two stared at each other with daggers in their eyes until Gold looked away when she turned towards the windows once more to look at the people outside. "I could kill those two, you know? Those women."

"Emma Swan is not to be taken lightly." Gold offered, "And you won't be able to make a scratch on Belle, I'll see to that."

"And that's why we're here." she kicked a nearby vase that shattered to pieces, making the owner to close his eyes as she started rampaging without even making the slightest injury on herself as the air around her got stronger, "You are willing to put yourself here just so you can protect your woman! You didn't bother doing that to your own family. You are some piece of work, aren't you?"

"Says the woman who abandoned her child!" at his billowing rage, the lamps around shattered as well and the two found their eyes full of daggers once more.

" _You abandoned him too—!"_

"And I've regretted it! My whole life!" Rumplestiltskin's expression became _much darker._ "You've never been the right woman to tell me what kind of piece of work I am. If you hadn't left me...if you just stayed with me! If you've just _loved me!"_

The ex-wife's jaw clenched as Gold gritted his teeth and continued— "You made me like this, Milah. _A beast_."

The Phanstasm shook her head as silence fell between them. She gazed at him, and then unthreatened by the powerful air surrounding the Dark One, she took steps toward him with a spiteful smile on her face, "No, Rumple... _you made me..._ and how long do you think it will take before you make your new bride into a monster too? Because that's what you do best, isn't it? To make _monsters?_ "

And Gold's eyes glinted as from her words, he understood.

* * *

A hot cocoa drink was put on the table in front of Belle as she found herself inside Granny's diner before noon with the Charmings out of sight as they try to find ways to penetrate Gold's barrier.

But then at the end of the day Belle knew strongly that Regina was right. Only Rumple can save himself.

She took the hot cocoa cup in her hand and stared at it blankly, feeling empty.

Until someone joined her on the table. Looking up she found herself staring at her close friend dwarf with dark beard, Leroy.

"Hey, Belle." He started as he watched her with kind eyes, "We've heard what happened to your husband... you okay?"

She pressed her lips and shook her head quietly and stared back at the cup. Silence fell between the two.

It was Belle who broke the silence as she slowly phrased the question that's been in her mind.

"Leroy... what do you think of Rumple... now in this world?"

"In a word?" his response was faster than blinking, " _Evil_."

Belle gave a chuckle with the dwarf watching her.

"So despite everything he's done... that's still how everybody sees him?"

"Something he has to bear as long as he is the Dark One, Belle." He said in a matter of fact tone, "He cannot camouflage what he really is by doing good while he wields that power. I don't mean to judge but you know it is."

"All I know," Belle's eyes were firm as she stared back at her friend, "is that half the town is happy right now while he is miserable. And that nobody really cares what happens to him. I've seen lot of you do that in everything that has ever happened in Storybrooke."

"Because he does the same." Leroy's tone was hard but Belle knew he was trying hard to be gentle, "He only cares about you Belle because he loves you while he thinks of us as sacrificial lambs. You can't blame us for thinking the same."

Mrs. Gold dropped her eyes back to the cocoa drink. Leroy sighed knowing he made a point.

"Belle—"

"You know... sometimes I think it's alright for him to have his power." Belle looked up again with eyes red, "Because that's the only way he can protect himself... whenever he is in danger, whenever his life is threatened that's the only way he survives because nobody actually thinks of saving him."

"He won't need saving if he doesn't have that power in the first place." The dwarf's eyes were ever on the lady but Belle begged to disagree as she shook her head vigorously.

"He was hurt! While he was human he was hurt and betrayed—like what most men are! And what is left there to do but to protect himself and the only thing he cared for the most? He took that power for his son. Anyone would do the same!" Belle suddenly sat straight and grabbed Leroy's hands. "He may not be as good as you think he is... but he has tried to be better. Don't you see? It's the reason _I_ want to save him. He deserves a second chance."

"You've given him plenty already." The dwarf squeezed her hand, but the look on his face was anything but supportive. "And you know I salute you every time you go back on his side... but he's done plenty of evil deeds even when you're around... so what _I do see_ here, Belle... is someone blinded with love."

Belle stared at Leroy like she has never seen him before. The dwarf stared back but before he knew it, she snatched her hands away from her and was already scrambling on her feet.

"And I see someone _blinded by hate._ " She remarked as she walked away.

"Belle—"

But she didn't look back as she pushed the door open and walked into the heat of the sun with her eyes stinging with tears. No one really cares to whatever happens to her husband, and no one ever will. So with tears on her eyes, she made her way towards the only person whom she thinks genuinely care for her husband. His grandchild. Because the idea that no one cares for you was so sad...

And Belle wondered if Rumplestiltskin has known that from a long time.

* * *

Gold watched as his ex-wife threw the glass globe he uses to locate people into the wall where it smashed.

"I'm bored of this place." she drawled and turned to him, "Making you miserable while stuck here isn't working. You're a miserable old fool to begin with. You're used to that." Gold looked undaunted. "Let's call it a day and go out already."

The Dark One merely smiled at her then turned it upside down. Milah gave him a face and then sighed loudly.

"Fine. If you rather stay here then I shall go out."

The shop owner narrowed his eyes.

"You know you cannot leave this place without me."

"I thought so too." Milah grabbed a wand from the floor that made Gold stand straight, "But I thought you're the one who's an expert on loopholes? What do you think when it's _blood magic?_ "

And she disappears, making Gold stagger in surprise at the empty spot she just left.

And then a horrifying thought came to his mind—

 _"Henry!"_

* * *

~ **ToBeContinued~**

 **A/N** : _Oh the heat._ Happy New Year!

 **See yah next in Chapter 3:**

 **The Child**

 ** _Thanks for reading! ;)_**


End file.
